A cross-linked acrylic rubber product is known as a rubber material having cold resistance according to a use environment and having excellent oil resistance, particularly excellent oil resistance at a high temperature. Therefore, demand for the cross-linked acrylic rubber product is increasing as a hose for automobiles, an oil seal for automobiles, an O-ring for automobiles, a conveyor belt incorporated in a device or a machine, or the like.
For example, Patent Literatures 1, 2, and 3 disclose an acrylic elastomer obtained by copolymerization of an acrylate, a cross-linking site monomer, and the like, and a cross-linked acrylic rubber product obtained by cross-linking the acrylic elastomer.